Danny Phantom's Revenge
by The Champions
Summary: So this is inspired by the fanfic playing with fire which by the way is an amazing fanfic made by, ShadowKingLegette which they are still updating. Super awesome fanfic so do check it out before reading mine cause it contains some SPOILERS so you have been warned also this kinda like the Drake and Josh episode Josh is done but the Danny Phantom characters. Strong language Warning!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the plot to this story ShadowKingLegette does I also don't own Danny phantom

Danny was killed by Skulker because Ember held him captive and was skinned alive. Now Ember realized her mistake and was apologizing to Danny who she had hurt.

Ember was crying on her knees begging, "Danny i'm so sorry… so … so … Sorry..."

Danny said nothing to this and just glared at her.

Ember sighed and said, " I knew it, I wouldn't expect you to forgive me, I know if it was me I wouldn't." Ember started crying.

Danny just didn't care then said something that shocked Ember, "Damn strait I don't forgive you, you piece of shit why would I." Ember was shocked also confused. "Wha- What?!"

Danny simply replied, " YOU ENDED MY LIFE WHEN I HELPED YOU! I helped you because I THOUGHT you were going to be nice." Danny continued, "You're nothing but just another ghost, not to mention a piece of shit that I want gone". Danny continued, " I don't want you in my after life."

Ember stung at the last word and just was shocked. "Danny …" Ember was just shocked and got cut off . " I get it you are hurt but you took away my life when I only tried to help, so I'm done, you can beg all you want , I don't give a fuck." Danny said finishing about to turn and leave, but then was stopped by Ember.

" Danny Please… I beg of you, i'm so sorry I wasn't thinking straight I just hated how your parents treated me."

Danny sighed, " Look I'm pissed at them too, they shouldn't have done that to you, but I wouldn't have tricked an innocent kid, by kidnapping them and having her boyfriend skin them alive. Especially when that boy saved you from that suffering." Danny took a breath then continued, "

Ember you should consider yourself lucky that I'm even talking to you about this instead of fucking destroying you." Ember could only whimper. "Now get the fuck out of here before I make you". Danny said, but then continued, "I was just another person you could play around with, someone up for the slaughter, I hope you're happy with what you did, because you should be dead for what you did to me." Danny then continued with one last thing he had to say, "Now go fucking rot in your realm like the pathetic bitch you are".

Danny said finishing. Ember heard those last words and they stung. They stung so much that she got up and flew away as fast as she could crying.

"_Why did she come over here she should drop dead for all I care." _Danny thought. _"What's it to her anyway? She's the reason i'm dead, so why should she care about me?" _

Danny then left the questions out for now and decided it was time to go and hang with some of his buds.

Back with Ember, she was just in her realm crying. After all that's all she could do.

Weeks passed and Ember didn't talk to anyone. While Danny was having the time of his life, while he was also secretly plotting a way to get revenge on Ember. As more days passed Danny was having trouble with the perfect revenge plan. Then one day while sitting down doing nothing it dawned on him. He knew exactly how to get revenge on her. But in order to do that he had to gain her trust.

At Ember's realm… There was a knock at the door. Ember got up and opened it.

"Hey Ember…" Danny said sadly. Ember how ever didn't reply. "Ember look I wanted to apologize ok, what I said was wrong I just wished I never died I wish I could still live my life with my family." I understand if you don't forgive me but I forgive you." Danny said truthfully even though this was all part of his plan. Ember then croaked " Ok Danny I forgive you too" Ember said feeling better.

A week has gone by Danny and Ember have gotten along quite well. At least that's what Ember thinks.

"Hey Ember?" Danny said.

"What's up?" Ember asked.

"Could you show me upstairs again?" Danny asked.

"Sure Danny I'd love to!" Ember said happily.

"Everything is going according to plan" Danny said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ember asked hearing his voice.

"Oh I was just saying how everything is so neat and tidy." Danny said covering up what he actually said, and it worked.

"Oh ok" Ember said cheery continuing up the stairs.

When they were up the stairs they stopped but then Danny broke the silence, "Hey Ember can you go over there and grab your guitar so I can hear you play please? I like listening to you." Danny said trying to get her distracted.

"Sure Danny I'd love to" Ember said getting up.

Then Danny started to slowly follow behind her. Once she stopped to pick up her guitar Danny charged up a blast powerful enough to knock ember out cold. He then Hand cuffed Ember and tied her up so she couldn't escape. He then grabbed Embers guitar ready to begin the last phase of his plan for Ember. He got water and woke up Ember.

Ember slowly opened her eyes. She was tied up and couldn't move but still in her house.

"Doesn't this just feel like Deja Vu?" Danny asked laughing.

"Da- Danny… wha-whats going on?" Ember asked nervously.

"I think you remember enough to know what happening Ember" Danny said darkly then pulling out her guitar.

"HEY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT" Ember shouted scared for her guitar.

"Oh you mean this" Danny said pointing to the guitar starting to bend it.

"STOP!" Ember yelled.

But Danny kept bending it.

"STOP PLEASE STOP I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME JUST NOT MY GUITAR!" Ember pleaded.

Danny kept going still ignoring her, and then SNAP.

"NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!" Ember screamed seeing her guitar in half balling her eyes out.

" Don't worry I got one last thing for you." Danny said walking towards her.

Before Ember could speak Danny started kissing Ember on the lips with passion.

"Don't worry it didn't mean anything to me, consider it as a final goodbye present from me to you. I mean after all, you do deserve it." Danny said, but then continued.

"I mean isn't that what you said to me" He chuckled darkly.

"PLEASE LET ME GO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO" Ember said begging for her after life to be spared.

"Man doesn't this just feel so familiar." Danny said.

"NO… NOOO YOU WOULDN'T DO IT." Ember finally realized what was happening.

"You got that right pop star except I would and I am." Danny said, and continued, " Now this is gonna hurt a little, HA! Who am I kidding it's gonna hurt a lot,." Danny laughed. Then forgot one last thing, " Oh and don't worry about skulker he'll be next." Danny laughs.

"No no no NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ember screamed.

Then there were multiple blasts showing with Ember screaming in agony. Then Danny took one final charged up blast and shot it at Ember, and Ember faded away while hearing her screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny then takes Ember's broken guitar and put's it in a box with a bow and a message. He then flies to Skulker's realm and places the box there.

**A few hours later… **

Skulker is coming back from a huge hunt and notices the box. "Oh a present for me?!" Skulker said with pride. He then proceeded to open the box and when he lifted the lid and then his face dropped and started going white.

"No… No… NOOOOOOOO" Skulker screamed seeing Ember's broken guitar but then sees a note inside and picks it up. It says "_Your next bitch" _Skulker read this and was terrified, but then heard a voice.

"Hi Skulker it's me don't you remember me?" Danny said learning in the shadows. Skulker was scared looking around trying to find who it was.

"I knew you wouldn't, I mean after all it has been 4 months." Danny said. While Skulker was still looking around.

"What ever it- i-s I do-n't know what I d-id to you" Skulker said nervously.

"Oh put a cork in it tin head, you know what you did to me, Remember the rocker bitch hired you" Danny chuckled.

Skulker remembered and then realized two things. "YOU YOUR THE ONE I KILLED, AND NOT TO MENTION YOU DID THIS TO EMBER YOU BITCH" Skulker yelled.

"Oh bravo Skulker, except I'm not gonna just kill you, I'm gonna tear you piece by piece until you're nothing." Danny said.

Danny then snuck up and knocked out skulker. He then tied him up made sure he couldn't escape and got some water and splashed it on skulker.

"Wha- what's going on?" Skulker said opening his eyes.

"Oh you're finally awake ready to be ripped apart." Danny said.

"Wait- Wha-t" Skulker said with shock not remembering earlier. "Oh that's right you're going to be scrap metal by the time I'm threw with you so let's begin shall we." Danny said. Danny then started by ripping off his leg. "STOOOOP" Skulker screamed. Danny only kept going and ripped his other leg. "NOOO NOO NOOOO!" Skulker screeched in agony. Danny then ripped off his arms. "WHAT TYPE OF GHOST ARE YOU" Skulker cried. "The type that if you mess with I become your worst nightmare that becomes reality." Danny said. Then Danny cut off the head leaving skulker in his head. " Take a good look at the middle of your suit." Danny said ready to blast it. "NO STOP PLEASE THIS IS ALL I HAVE." Danny then yelled, "OH YEAH ALL I HAD WAS A LIFE BUT YOU TOOK THAT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH." Skulker then whimpered and shut up, watching his suit/life be destroyed.

Danny then open the head shook skulker out and did the last few steps.

"Any last words" Danny said. "I-" , "TOO LATE" Danny yelled with his charged up blast and Skulker faded away hearing his wimpy scream.

Danny then went home and lied down.

"I guess revenge is really best served cold." Danny said with a grin on his face.


	3. Author's note

**That's it guys I hope you enjoyed this fanfic if you did please review. Do go check out the real story Playing with fire By ShadowKingLegette He did an Awesome Job PM me for new ideas. **


End file.
